


The Man Who Stole His Heart

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beltane, Crossover, Hogsmeade, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Slash pairing, may day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Steve is finishing up his shift in Hogsmeade Village and thinking about how he first met his Severus.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Prompt 2020





	The Man Who Stole His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-a-Prompt, #MMFBingo20, and #ExcelsiorBingo19.
> 
> Roll-a-Prompt pairing and trope: Severus Snape/Steve Rogers and Secret Relationship  
> MMF bingo square N2: Memory Loss  
> Excelsior bingo square O1: May Day
> 
> I cannot thank my Alpha and beta team of Meiri and xxDustNight88 enough for their help. If there are any errors after they looked it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

1 May 1988

Steve quietly strolled down the main street of Hogsmeade Village. It was nearing the end of his morning shift of patrol duty for the students, and he was looking forward to getting back to the school so he could spend the rest of the day with the man who stole his heart nearly eight years ago.

_20 July 1981_

_As he came to, Steve waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting beyond his closed lids. The last thing he remembered was the surrounding cold, which finally forced his body to shut down._

_Before even opening his eyes, he could already tell he was no longer in the Valkyrie. The air was much warmer, and there was no wind whipping up ice and snow into his face._

_Once he felt able to, he slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings._

_He was in a stone room that was only lit by a few candles on the far side of the room. Looking in that direction, Steve found that he was not alone. There was a man with his back to him working at a table. Steve couldn't make out all that he was working with, but he could see that there were a few vials of a dark red substance sitting in a rack to the man's left. Pulling his arms from underneath the bedcovers, he found dressing on his left arm._

_Sighing, Steve moved to sit up, not wanting to be at as much of a disadvantage as he was when lying down._

_Looking back over, Steve said, "You're not going to find what you're looking for inside of me."_

_His throat was raw, so the words hurt, but he knew that whatever the man was trying to do was futile. Steve watched silently as the other man continued to work. After a few moments, Steve assumed he hadn't heard him and tried again, "You can't use—"_

_"I heard you the first time," the other man told him. "I'm in the middle of a delicate step, and I'd rather not have this potion blow up over both of us."_

_"Oh," Steve whispered, "Sorry."_

_He sat back against the wall behind the bed and continued to watch the other man work._

_Whoever he was, he moved quietly around the table: chopping, slicing, and smashing ingredients. But what those ingredients were, Steve had no idea because many of them didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before. The man wore all black, causing his shoulder-length black hair to blend into his shirt. Steve had yet to get a good glimpse of his face, but from what he'd seen, the other man was quite pale._

_"Now," he finally said after a few minutes of silence. He turned to face Steve. "What did you mean by I'm not going to find what I'm looking for when you don't even know if I'm looking for something?"_

_"You're looking for the serum that was used on me," Steve replied. "It's not going to work."_

_Long arms crossed in front of his chest as the other man asked, "What do you mean?"_

_"Once they injected me with the serum and the process was over, it mutated from its original construction to match my blood," Steve explained, "making it useless for anyone else."_

_"Interesting."_

_Steve raised an eyebrow, that was not the answer he was expecting. "What's interesting?"_

_"That you actually knew what I was after," the other man replied._

_"Well, after I went through the experiment, the doctors did what you are trying to do," Steve explained._

_"This might be a problem then," the other man said as he walked over to the chair near the end of the bed Steve was in._

_Eyes narrowing, Steve asked, "You plan to kill me now?"_

_Silence met his question, so Steve looked at the other man. He was in deep thought, so Steve sat quietly, waiting to hear that he had to say._

_After a few minutes, the man seemed to come to a decision finally. He looked up at Steve, backtracking to his question instead of explaining what he was thinking. "Me? No. My master? He would gladly kill a Muggle such as yourself now that you're no longer beneficial to him."_

_"Muggle? Beneficial? Is that who this was all for?"_

_"Non-magic person," the other man said as if it explained everything when, in fact, it didn't._

_Ignoring Steve's confused look, the other man continued, "I can't go into specifics right now, plus it would actually make you a bigger target if I did, but yes, my master wanted to use your serum." The other man stood up and made his way over to the table he had been working at. Picking up a couple of empty vials, he walked back over to Steve. Extending his hand, he held out one of the vials to Steve. "Hold this for me."_

_Grasping the vial, Steve looked at the man in even more confusion. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'll explain after everything is over," was the reply Steve received before the man extended his free arm and said, "Accio chair."_

_Steve jumped in the bed as the chair moved from the wall and into the man's hand. "What the…"_

_"You'll have to trust me," the other man said as he raised his free hand, which Steve just now realised held a stick of dark wood._

_Pulling back, Steve shoved the hand away. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Saving your life," he said. "I can protect my thoughts and memories from my master, but you cannot. I need to remove some of your memories. Specifically, your memory of knowing the serum won't work and of us discussing this; otherwise, your first meeting with my master will be your last."_

_He had no idea what this person thought they were going to do, but Steve wasn't going to stick around and find out. Steve pushed the bed covers off and tried to push the man away. The stranger stumbled, but by the time Steve's feet had landed on the ground, he was standing upright._

_The arm holding the stick pointed between his eyes._

_"Stupify."_

_Steve's world went black once more._

"Mister Rogers!" The voice of one of his students pulled Steve back to the present. "Blessed Beltane and Happy May Day!"

Steve smiled at the fourth-year Hufflepuff before greeting her in return, "And many blessings returned to you, Miss Tonks."

"What are we doing in class tomorrow?" The excitable young witch asked. "Are we going to be running again?"

"I can't tell you that," he chuckled.

She started to pout, but when Steve winked at her, she grinned.

He added, "You'll just have to make sure to attend class tomorrow to find out exactly what we're doing."

"Thank you, Mister Rogers!" The young Hufflepuff replied as she returned to join her friends who were waiting for her.

Waving to the others, Steve turned and started making his way back to the castle. His shift was now over as Flitwick had replaced him in the village, and Steve couldn't wait to spend the rest of the afternoon with Severus.

After that first meeting between them, the dark-haired wizard did his best to keep Steve away from his master even though at the time, Steve didn't understand why. It wasn't until he'd actually met the man Severus called master that he did. The meeting left Steve with a nasty headache, and the desire never to meet him again.

While there were other comrades of Severus that Steve had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting, none of them terrified Steve as much as the man who called himself Lord Voldemort.

It was probably a month after he met the man who wanted to use his serum, that Steve found a distraught Severus entering the room that had become his prison since he woke.

_Steve was lying in bed, which was about the only thing he could do in this room since there was a magical barrier about halfway across the room separating him from Severus' potions table and the outside world. Not even Steve's super strength could break through what Severus told him was a ward._

_Whatever that was. He had learned quite a bit over his time here, but most of the magic explanations went over his head._

_"Severus?" Steve called out as the man that he had come to think of as more than an acquaintance, but not quite a friend yet stumbled into his room._

_Waiting for a reply, Steve watched the typically composed man as he paced back and forth and tugged at his black hair. He seemed to be mumbling to himself, but he was far enough away that Steve couldn't understand him._

_Climbing from the bed, Steve made his way as far as the magic would allow him. "Severus!" He called out loud enough to break through the other man's ramblings. "What's going on?"_

_Severus turned to Steve, and he finally got a glimpse of Severus' face. His usual stoic façade was nowhere to be seen, and the sadness etched across his features cut Steve to the core._

_"She's gone," was all he needed to say._

_Steve held out his hand. "Come here."_

_Only a couple of weeks ago, Severus finally opened up some about his childhood. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Steve to know precisely who she was._

_Lily Potter née Evans. Severus' childhood best friend turned enemy due to petty teenage jealousy._

_Severus admitted that he had been wrong and had tried to make amends, but she had refused to listen when he tried to apologise. Many thought Severus had been in love with her, but Steve knew otherwise. While she would always have a place in Severus' heart, the person who had captured the young Potions Master's attention was a young man that was torn from Severus' arms too early._

_Steve didn't know the particulars of Regulus Black's demise, mainly because Severus didn't either, but Steve knew that even two years after his disappearance, Regulus' loss still haunted Severus. While he knew there wasn't a whole lot he could do for the young man sitting next to him in his bed, he sat there and kept Severus company as he grieved._

_The sun had risen some time ago when the Severus that Steve knew finally made his appearance._

_Wiping his eyes, Severus stood up and made his way over to a cabinet. Pulling out two vials filled with a swirling silver liquid, he returned to Steve. "Voldemort is dead," he told Steve, "so I can return these to you."_

_Steve watched as Severus used his wand to extract the silver liquid from one vial. "What is it?"_

_"Memories," was all he said before he placed his wand against Steve's temple._

_Steve gasped, as part of his memory from when he went through the treatment, returned to him. As he was processing it, a second was returned to him. This one was entirely new for Steve, and as he processed it, more started to make sense about what he had gone through recently._

_"You're free to go," Severus told him once Steve had gained his bearings again._

_"What about you?" Steve asked as he looked to see that Severus was using his wand to clean up the workspace across the room._

_"Dumbledore has offered me protection since I was working for him," Severus explained. "I'm going to finish cleaning up here, escort you to the American Embassy in London, and then report back to Hogwarts."_

Steve grinned as the castle came into view. Severus had been partially right about what his plans were that day, but an urgent message from the headmaster had changed plans for the two men, and Steve ended up at the school.

Severus and the headmaster had been shocked to learn that Steve could actually see the school but chalked it up to Steve's enhanced abilities from the serum coursing through his blood.

The staff and students made him feel welcome during his stay as Steve realised that thirty-six years had passed since he went into the ice. He took the time that he was there to spend some time with the Muggle Studies teacher and learn about what had happened while he was gone. He also started working with the students that played Quidditch with some cross-training techniques to increase their abilities.

It was during that time that Steve made a big decision, he had been contemplating going back to the States, but when he saw the impact he had on the students, his mind was made up.

He stayed. That had been in the spring of 1982, and Steve hadn't looked back since. His main job was as the school's fitness instructor where he provided exercises to compliment Madam Hooch's flying classes and the Quidditch teams, but he also provided exercises for all of the students. He occasionally helped the Muggle Studies teacher, too.

The summer after Steve woke, he did go to the American Embassy in London to inform them that he was alive. When asked if he would like a flight to return home, he told the woman behind the desk that he was already home.

The government, both in the States and in England had tried reaching out to him, but to this day they still couldn't reach him. The only person Steve had contact with was Agent Carter. She was happily married. And Steve... well, Steve found himself falling for the snarky Potions professor of Hogwarts.

Opening the front doors of the school, Steve was greeted by a rush of warm air and some of the school's elves preparing for that evening's final feast as both Beltane and May Day drew to a close.

Severus and Steve did plan to make an appearance at the feast later that day, but for now, they were planning to celebrate just the two of them. They had been together for quite some time, and while they had never intended to keep their relationship a secret from the others, as far as they were aware, no one knew. At some point, they planned to say something, but they enjoyed the time they got to spend just the two of them, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Plus Severus seemed to take immense pleasure from everyone assuming he was pining after Lily. It kept them from trying to set him up with someone else. And Steve knew that both Lily and Regulus would always have a place in Severus' heart, but he had made space for Steve in there too. The same could be said for Steve with his friendships with Peggy and even Bucky. Both men were able to look back with fondness, and a bit sadness, of course, but now they were looking forward. Together.


End file.
